


Sincerity is Kinda Scary

by catsnuna



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnuna/pseuds/catsnuna
Summary: “Do I know you?” Hangyul squints and asks the man who orders a bourbon to the bartender.“No, but I know you.” He is still facing the bar and watching his drink mixed.





	Sincerity is Kinda Scary

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend here, @paje0n, found a prompt about bodyguard au in twitter and she told me about that then we brainstormed together and just did it altogether. It's my second attempt to write about my best boys Yohangyul and please bear with me still. Again, English isn't my first language, so forgive the grammatical error and such. Enjoy!

Lee Hangyul. His name alone can make people roll their eyes or just dismiss it because he is infamous as that rich kid who always does anything he wants. Having a Lee surname is probably the biggest trait of him. Lee Corp is one of leading companies in South Korea and of course people pay a lot more attention to the dynasty. Lee Hangyul is the second child of CEO Lee and he behaves as if he isn’t the rightful heir to the throne. His older sister is running on a children hospital on her own, so the company is Hangyul’s _future endeavors_. But the thing is the 21-year-old guy having none of it.

It isn’t hard to find his whereabouts – you can find him in the first page of Naver almost easily. Without him knowing, he always hands it away the content for journalists and especially netizens out there. His father, though, already did everything in his power to stop the ruckus of his youngest child. All his life, he has so many bodyguards but all of them was outsmarted by him. If there is one thing, he can do best is running away from his bodyguards. Not many people know that he is a guy with brilliant mind, but he uses the brain of his in the wrong way. And that little brat is proud of it.

Either he got lucky, or because his family background, or simple he always been a smart guy, he ended up in a prestigious school. He enrolled to another expensive university in town. He likes being in school, scientifically speaking, just because he can be the flirt that he is. After realizing that he is attracted to both girl and boy, it’s getting easier to him - to hunt his target. He went to parties after parties only to get into someone else’s pants. His friends though, already gave up gather his shit every weekend. They just let him be, not even warned him anymore.

Another week, another hardship and Hangyul desperately needs something to freshen up his head a bit. A few days ago, his father talked to him and sternly asked him to fix his deed or he would transfer him to other country. At first, he was overwhelmed by the news, because, hey, wasn’t it a freedom in disguise? Then the next words that came out from his father was, “Yet, I won’t give you any allowance besides your college fee and place. You have to work in our branch office there in order to get your pocket money.”

He strongly refused it. He wasn’t ready. He is not ready.

So here he is, at the cheap bar near the university; he needs to clear his mind and thinking how to graduate this year. After an hour, he can’t remember how much he drank, he’s not that lightheaded but not strong enough to drink vodka shots more than five. Something inside him flares up as he finally chunks down his seventh shot. He is barely aware of his surroundings because of the damn vodka, and the frenetic noise almost makes his eardrums explode.

And why is the urge to pee always come at the worst time possible? Hangyul is about to slipped off of his high chair when a strong grip holds onto his shoulders and his head bumps onto a firm chest.

“Easy there.”

He looks up and finds a black-haired man with a nice black suit and white shirt helps him to sit back on the bar. And he surprisingly smells so nice, it gives a masculine yet charming feeling. What’s his perfume, Hangyul thought.

“Do I know you?” Hangyul squints and asks the man who orders a bourbon to the bartender.

“No, but I know you.” He is still facing the bar and watching his drink mixed.

Hangyul nods and tap his glass once more, asking it to be filled. No surprise though. Everyone in the country is probably sick of his mannerism. Hangyul also believes that this man also as judgmental as the others. All his life he learns quickly that people judgement, especially words, can bleed him. He used to read every comment on Naver about his family, and as time goes by, they were all about him. Then he closed all his social medias and only uses his phone for important things only, cough flirting cough.  
Both of them quietly drink the liquors down to their burning throat. Hangyul is kinda fascinated with his possessed-self right now because he just chunked down his 7th shots. He is dizzy now, but he wants to join the dance floor. He cocks his head to the guy beside him and thinks it’s a good idea to loosen up with another stranger.

He gathers his guts and asks the attractive man to dance with him. He opens his lips and it’s already on the back of his throat, yet it’s not words come out of his mouth – he vomits instead. Then everything goes black.

xxxxx

You know you hate life when you drunk every single week, but you still couldn’t get used to shitty hangover feeling, because it sucks. Big time. Your brain feels like wants to burst but stuck because something protects it from exploding. _I wouldn’t drink more than 5 shots anymore_ was the lie Hangyul kept chanting inside his head whenever he woke up after hangover. The dirty blonde haired man always did that to impress a person he was about to take home with the shots. Although he knew better his alcohol tolerance, he just wanted to boast himself up. Maybe the alcohol did the magic.

Groaning, Hangyul wakes up on big comfortable bed. A bed? Wow, new records; he doesn’t sleep in front of faculty building or even worse, in front of his ex’s door. The mattress is quite big compared to usual go-to hotel, and it’s strangely familiar. With his blurry sight, he still tries to find a trace of someone inside the room. Now way in hell he ends up in this luxury hotel all by himself. He squints and widens his eyes and scans the room, then it clicks.

  
  
“Oh shit.” The 21 years old heir immediately sit down as he realizes he is indeed inside his room in his residence. His family residence, to be exact. He gets more headache to think whether he brought someone to the mansion or not, because if he did and his father found out – it’s a goodbye, _au revoir_, and _adios_. He is going to be homeless tonight.

Hasn’t recovering from the dizziness, he hears someone opens the door and the tap of their shoes frights him. He sharpens his eyes until he sees the guy from the bar last night brings him a glass of water. Just like last night, he wears black suit and white shirt, but with the black-tie dangling on his collar. He walks closer to the bed and the smell he caught last night still lingers.

  
  
“You’re awake.” He puts the glass on the nightstand and is standing there, watching him. Now Hangyul remembers, he was supposed to hit on the fine man and brought him somewhere, then they would end up in bed. It is now what he wanted, but not exactly like _this. _What the hell is he doing here, all in his glory?

“I don’t understand.” He takes the glass and gulps down the water.

“Which part that you can’t fathom?” Now, tall guy talks like he is in some sort of important duty.

“How could we, _I_, end up in my room? Not at my apartment near the college? Who are you stranger?” He sounds so confused and lost, like a kicked tiger cub.

“I’m Kim Yohan. Your father orders me to guard you for time being and keeping you safe is my number one priority. In short, I’m your bodyguard now.”

Hangyul’s mouth hangs open and doesn’t know how react. He thinks his father already gave up about putting a bodyguard beside him after all the previous bodyguards couldn’t catch up with his spoiled ass. He almost forgets how it feels without a bodyguard for a year. Now he must go back to the cage again. Great. His father really doesn’t joke around this time.

“Now what? Are you going to bath me as well? It’s written in your contract, no? Oh, I won’t mind if you do that though.” He sounds a little angry but smirks to the new bodyguard and scans him from head to toe. And Hangyul swears he can see the tip of his ears redden. But he easily acts proper and says, “You need to attend class and I’ll wait for you outside.” He leaves the room in a cool manner and slams the door quite hard.

xxxxx

When Hangyul slams the door shut, he spots his bodyguard is talking with another bodyguard of his family. He walks toward his car and do a fake cough to inform Yohan that he is there. The latter turns his body and haltingly bids goodbye to the taller bodyguard. The heir looks at him suspiciously as he slid off to the front seat. Yohan is kinda timid to know that Hangyul sits in the front instead of the back one.

“You know him? He’s the one who guards my older sister right? What’s his name again?” Hangyul asks while he clicks the seatbelt and Yohan starters the car.

“Yeah, Han Seungwoo is a senior in academy back then.”

“Ooh, senior only?” Hangyul nods his head annoyingly and makes Yohan’s grip on the steering wheel tighten up a bit. It doesn’t escape his eyes though. It makes his curiosity even bigger.

“Yah! Why are you so stiff in front of me? From your appearance, I bet you are around my age. Just don’t be so formal to me when it’s only the both of us, _Yohan-ssi_.”

“I just follow the order and contract, Hangyul-ssi.”

"Alright, alright. I mean, I hope we can be friends instead, because my previous ones were usually way older and ain't no fun. Or you can pretend that you're my boyfriend as I currently on the market." Hangyul tilts his head and teases Yohan with his lopsided smile.

"I will only guard you from bad things, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever. You'll be going to do whatever I say because that's your job too. And I don't take no for an answer. Let's see how long you can stand my ass."

Kim Yohan doesn’t know what he’s gotten into.

**Author's Note:**

> You can drop anything on comment. See you on the next chapter!


End file.
